A Day for Gayeness
by Phoenix II
Summary: Kyle has an…interesting taste in music. Yes, the title is both a hint and a very bad pun that I couldn't resist. Style. Oneshot.


**A Day for Gaye-ness**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not SP nor the song.**

**Summary: Kyle has an…interesting taste in music.**

**Author's Notes: OMG, my first M fic! And, once again, it's all Karen's fault :P**

**-.-**

"Kyle?" 17-year-old Stan Marsh called out for his boyfriend as he entered the empty Broflovski house. Near the very end of Mass, he'd gotten a text from Kyle urging him to hurry over to his house. He had a "surprise" for him. Kyle always had nice "surprises," so Stan had obliged.

"Up here!" Kyle shouted back. "C'monnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Stan! I've been waiting for almost a half hour!"

"Alright, alright, keep your clothes on!" Stan called back, taking the stairs two at a time, imagining Kyle's pout after he finished with his previous whine. His boyfriend's door was wide open, and Stan rushed in expecting to tackle Kyle to the floor with kisses. He certainly was NOT expecting to be quickly blindfolded from behind, forced onto Kyle's bed, having his hands and feet tied to the bed by what felt like silk neckties, and hurriedly undressed before having the blindfold removed to reveal his grinning boyfriend. His grinning, _**STILL-CLOTHED**_ boyfriend.

"Kyle, what the fuck!?!" Stan exclaimed. He is rewarded with a waggling of the eyebrows and a seductive licking of the lips. The knowledge that the Jew will eventually do "naughty things" to him incites a shudder in Stan, which translates into initial stages of arousal as Kyle steps over to finish his room. He locks the door, closes the curtains and blinds, turns off the lights…except for two small multi-colored strobe lights that were flashing from atop Kyle's dresser and towards a spot at the foot of the bed.

Kyle wore an unmistakably sexy grin as he hit "Play" on a CD boombox sitting in between the strobe lights. What came out was a song Stan recognized. He then realized what Kyle's "surprise" was, and his cock became fully hard at the thought of his Jewish lover stripping for him. Especially as shy as Kyle was…

_I believe in miracles_

_Where you from?_

_you sexy thing_

_I believe in miracles_

_since you came along_

_you sexy thing_

The first thing to go was, naturally, the shoes. They were so covered by the hems of his jeans Stan hadn't even noticed Kyle was wearing any. But, of course, he was. Because he would want to draw this out as long as possible…and knowing Kyle, he'd be beating himself up if he couldn't get Stan to cum without even touching him.

_Where did you come from baby?_

_How did you know I needed you?_

_How did you know I needed you so badly?_

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?_

_Yesterday, I was one of the lonely people_

_now you're laying close to me, making love to me _

The next things to go were the socks. Kyle did a shy sort of hip-roll as he removed each sock with his teeth, an amazing display of flexibility from the other boy that Stan filed away for future reference. The strobe lights were reflecting off his back and giving Kyle an ever-changing backlight. Stan found this almost as interesting as the main show, but kept his focus on Kyle.

_I believe in miracles,_

_Where you from?_

_you sexy thing_

_I believe in miracles,_

_since you came along,_

_you sexy thing_

Kyle then crossed his arms across his chest to grasp the opposite sleeve of the body-hugging tee-shirt he was wearing. It was slowly pulled off to reveal Kyle's slight build. He wasn't going to be entering any bodybuilding competitions any time soon, and he could use a good day at the beach, but his small muscles were perfectly stretched under his pale skin and rippled as he moved to pull the shirt off and fling it over towards the closet. Stan could see his lover getting into a beat now, bopping along as he continued to tease him.

_Where did you come from, angel?_

_How did you know I'd be the one?_

_did you know you're everything I've prayed for?_

_did you know every night and day for_

_every day, you give me love and satisfaction_

_now you're laying next to me_

_giving it to me_

The cloth belt was the only thing holding up the VERY baggy jeans up over Kyle's slim hips. With it practically torn from its loops and twirled like a ribbon by its owner, the pants were one good move away from falling. Stan was now more than annoyed at the restraints that were preventing him from doing anything to ease the torment on his dick.

_I believe in miracles_

_where you from?_

_you sexy thing, you sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_since you came along_

_you sexy thing_

The move, a short hop, was performed in time with one of the be-bop sounds in the background of the song. The jeans fell quickly down Kyle's legs, revealing a pair of green silk boxers that Stan had gotten him as a present on the sixth day of Hanukah. Stan REALLY wanted to be released…both from the restraints and from the torturous buildup to his orgasm. He wanted Kyle! Wanted, needed, and ACHED for him.

_Oh kiss me you sexy thing_

_touch me baby, you sexy thing_

_I love the way you touch me darling _

_you sexy thing_

_ooooooh you sexy thing_

Kyle apparently was getting a sense of this. As he slowly kicked the jeans off to the side and started to bop around, he aimed a few pelvic thrusts Stan's direction. Each thrust brought another drop of pre-cum out of Stan's dick…it NEEDED attention NOW! Stan himself was about to burst.

_Yesterday, I was one of the lonely people_

_now you're laying close to me_

_giving it to me_

Now he was twirling the damn belt again. Stan thrashed about. It wasn't FAIR that he was the only naked boy in the room. Kyle still had his underwear on; even though Stan could tell that he was at least as turned on as he was. Then the came the unexpected…Kyle managed to flick the belt so that it wrapped around Stan's dick and gave it a quick squeeze before retreating. That was it. If Kyle did ONE MORE THING, Stan was going to blow. He tried desperately to calm himself, but he was beyond the point of no return. It was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_I believe in miracles_

_where you from?_

_you sexy thing, sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_since you came along_

_you sexy thing_

He did it. Staring Stan straight in the eye, Kyle deftly slid his boxers down his slim, smooth legs and dropped the belt, all while continuing to groove to the last few bars of the song. Stan absolutely lost it.

"Kyle! Ohh…fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," he exclaimed, closing his eyes as he shot his load pretty much wherever. Unfortunately, due to his positioning, most of it went straight into the air, and was brought down by the laws of gravity to land on his dick, his stomach, his leg…

_ooh touch me _

_kiss me darling_

_I love the way you hug baby_

By the time he'd calmed down enough to open his eyes, he saw that Kyle had made his way to the bed and, with the same unbridled passion he'd exuberated throughout the striptease, was cleaning up the mess Stan had made of himself.

With his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus, Mary and Joseph…Kyle!!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed as Kyle's tongue passed his still-sensitive shaft on its way up his body.

"Need you clean, lover," Kyle whispered, sliding over Stan's body. "Trust me…we're only halfway done. I'll be damned if you're the only one that gets anything out of this." The last words were uttered with such fierce determination that Stan at once was both hard and afraid. Kyle looked down at the object pressing into his thigh.

"Now, that's more like it," he said with a grin, reaching into his bedside table for some lubricant.

"Kyle?" Stan asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He'd never received before. Granted, they'd only been having sex for the past two months, and only once a week or so at that, but…it still scared him a little.

"I'll make it good, Stan, I promise," Kyle said, reassuring Stan with a soft kiss before leaning back to sit in between Stan's legs, using his own to prop his ass off the bed in order to get Kyle access. Squirting some of the lube onto his fingers, Kyle slowly inserted his index into Stan's virgin opening.

"K-k-kyle!" Stan said with a hiss, his ass clenching against the invader.

"Relax…have you ever seen me complain, except for that first time?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts, Stan…lie back and let me make you feel good." And he said it so gently, so convincingly, that Stan couldn't help but relax at the sound.

"That's the Stan I love," Kyle said, his free hand reaching up to stroke Stan's face as he inserted his lubed-up middle finger to join the first. Stan reacted at first by clenching up again, but a few more whispered reassurances from Kyle relaxed him once again. He might get another reward later, the Jew decided.

"I'm almost ready, Stan," Kyle stated as the ring finger joined the other two in Stan's butt. "Will you let me?"

"Oh, God, yes, Kyle!" Stan insisted. It didn't really feel so bad, after all. He could kind of see why Kyle enjoyed their rendezvous so much.

Smiling, Kyle slid slowly into Stan, pausing only once to combat another reaction from Stan. Once he was all the way in, he let Stan wriggle about for a minute or so to adjust to having Kyle inside him.

"Love you so fucking much," Kyle whispered as he started to thrust in and out of Stan, creating wonderful sensations that made the other boy see stars in the corner of his vision.

"Oh my GOD, Kyle…"

"You like?" Kyle asked between thrusts, throwing in a twist as Stan was about to reply that changed what was probably going to be a vehement YES into a surprised squeak and almost violent nodding.

Kyle chuckled as Stan's ragged breathing led to a slight, probably inadvertent, clinching of Stan's ass around his dick. Deciding that the poor boy deserved it for everything Kyle had put him through, while thrusting in again Kyle reached up with his left hand and wrapped it around Stan's once-again hard dick. Stan sucked in a breath as he was forced to adjust to double stimulation.

"Kyle…I don't know why I haven't let you do this before…oh FUCK!" Stan said, clenching hard around Kyle's dick again.

"Oh SHIT! Stan, I'm gonna blow!" Kyle said, and, true to his word, did, spurting off five times inside his boyfriend's ass.

"Oh, God! Kyle…that was…oh, all kinds of awesome!" Stan panted, slowly recovering his senses. He tried to move to embrace Kyle, but found that he was still restrained. "Erm…"

Kyle stifled a laugh. "Hehe…sorry about that!" he said, hurriedly untying them. "But you liked, no?"

"Oh yes, I liked. I liked much. Do it again sometime?" Stan asked, collapsing into the arms of Kyle. Kyle, in turn, pushed him back into the bed and rolled off him.

"Oh yes…definitely doing it again sometime. Worth skipping out on the after-church chit-chat?"

"For that, I'd skip Mass entirely!"

"I love you, Stan."

"Love you too, Kyle."

_**Fin**_


End file.
